


Let it Snow

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Do You See a Clue? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, It's just some cute fluff, Kind of Christmassy, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowed In, Sweet, there's a Christmas tree mentioned anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith finds himself staying the night at Lance's during a snowstorm and discovers something that was pretty obvious.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> After trying and getting a good pacing through like... three different stories before losing momentum and dropping them I finally managed to write something!  
> Not that this was ever going to really be a series (I did have an idea for a Halloween story, but I never finished it... maybe I'll finish it and post it anyway?) but it was a good spot to put in some fluff.
> 
> Will there be more stories in this universe? Maybe. If I can come up with any more ideas.
> 
>  Edit; Now with a [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7657671), (thank you DreamerX2)
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays to you all~

Keith looked out of the window, frowning as he watched the fat flakes steadily fall to the ground, adding onto the piles upon piles of fluff. He bit his lip, glancing down to his phone. It was getting late. He should have been heading back home by now, _been_ home by now. Getting ready for bed and curling up under blankets.

Instead he sighed and was texting his brother, asking him if he could swing by his apartment to take care of his cat. There was absolutely no way he was about to try and drive back in this. He could barely see the street from the house and it would be stupid to make the hours long drive back home.

 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed, leaning back into his boyfriend. “Sorry.” Lance said, hooking his chin over his shoulder, looking down to the cellphone. Shiro had texted back, promising he’d run out and pick up Marmalade and bring him over. A second text followed, saying how Ren would be happy to take care of the orange and white ragdoll.

“It’s okay.” Keith turned his head, smiling as he let his head rest against the Cuban’s. “Not your fault.”

“Kind of was.” Lance’s smile turned into a smirk, his eyebrows wriggling. Keith snorted and squirmed, turning around in his boyfriend’s hold, looping his arms around his neck.

“I recall not putting up too much of an argument.” he said, feeling Lance begin to sway. He let his head rest against the taller man’s, humming as the two moved in a lazy dance. “Besides, I didn’t want to leave in the middle of a snow storm.”

 

“If it means anything,” Lance spoke, his voice dropping low. “My bed is very comfy.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mhmm.” he closed his eyes, spinning the two around as he danced him away from the window. “Good pillows. Warm blankets.” He opened his eyes, tilting his head to kiss the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “And it comes with a free, clingy boyfriend.”

“Sounds like quite the bargain.” Keith laughed, allowing himself to be lead around the living room, a tall, bright Christmas tree in the corner gave off a soft glow along with the television that had been muted for the past few minutes. A Rankin/Bass cartoon flickered behind the screen.

“Only the best for the guests here at Chez Lance.” Lance pulled back, his hands coming to gently hold onto his boyfriend’s, moving them from around his neck, and kissed his fingers. “How about I make us some hot chocolate? With extra marshmallows, of course.” he winked, playfully and Keith bit his lip to keep from snorting.

 

“Sounds very fancy.” the shorter man said, “I don’t know if I can afford to stay in such a ritzy place.”

“Well, lucky for you the stay is free for cute boys.” The Cuban leaned his head forward. “But a tip is always appreciated.”

Nope. Keith snorted, ducking his head as he tried to hold in his laughter. “How about,” he leaned his head closer, felt Lance’s breath ghost against his lips. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth?” He grinned as Lance threw his head back, barking out a laugh.

 

Keith loved watching him laugh. Loved the dimpling in his cheeks. Loved how his eyes twinkled with joy and happiness and affection. Keith felt his heart clench at the sight. _I love him._

 

The thought sent a thrill down his spine and Lance didn’t see the way Keith’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. Instead, he watched as his boyfriend turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen, excitedly talking about work. About a new episode he’d just finished filming, but couldn’t tell Keith. It would spoil it, after all.

 

Keith didn’t hear half of it. His mind was reeling as he stood in the living room.  
_He loved him._  
_He loved Lance._  
_He was in love with Lance._

 

What had started out as an innocent crush on a children’s television show host had grown. Just four months prior he’d met this man and had his nephew almost instantly (and loudly) proclaim his uncle’s affections for him. Had just four months ago gone on a first date to a coffee shop where the two sat and talked and got to know one another before Lance had gone on his tour for his live show.

 

When Lance returned, he’d shown up at Keith’s apartment to ask him out on a proper date. They’d shared their first kiss that night. Had many more after.  
How Keith failed to notice the growing feelings after all those months was anyone’s guess, but looking back on it he was surprised at how obvious it was.  
Four months of dating, and this would be the first time he was spending the night with Lance. And he was _just now_ realizing how much he’d fallen for him.

 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice cut through his thoughts, and his boyfriend peered around the corner from the kitchen, smiling brightly, unaware of the inner revelation the other man just had, “How many marshmallows do you want?” He moved, holding up two bags. “I’ve got dinosaurs and snowmen shapes.” he shook the bags temptingly and Keith felt himself relax and smile.

 

“Dinosaurs, obviously.” he said, finally moving from the spot and heading into the kitchen.

“A man after my own heart.” the Cuban sighed, fluttering his eyes and swooned when Keith was closer, allowing himself to fall into his boyfriend’s arm. “I knew I kept you around for a reason, apart from your good looks.”

“I can drop you.” Keith grinned, and Lance gasped.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

The resounding yelp as Lance flailed, barely catching himself from hitting the ground proved that Keith would, in fact, dare. The two then laughed as they began to throw marshmallows at each other, forgetting that they were supposed to go into their hot chocolate.  
The two wound up back in the living room, television unmuted, and curled close together, dinosaurs and snowmen coexisting as they slowly dissolved in their mugs. Keith sighed softly, glancing over to his boyfriend as Lance took a sip from his drink, and leaned his head against his shoulder. He felt the other man adjust, wrap his arm around his shoulders and keep him close.  
He felt so content in that moment. The hot chocolate warming his hands, Lance warming the rest of him. Those three words bouncing around warming his heart. As the cartoon continued on, Keith sighed. Everything felt perfect.

 

“I love you.”

 

Lance had jumped at the softly spoken words. He turned, looking towards his boyfriend, saw the red tint painting his pale cheeks as the other man stared down at his drink.  
Keith felt Lance adjust, felt his nose gently nudge his cheek, coaxing him to turn and face him.  
“I love you.” the words were spoken back, just as soft, before their lips met in a gentle touch.

 

Outside, the snow continued to fall, blanketing the ground in the quiet night, leaving the two inside undisturbed.


End file.
